


Luz's Grom Spectacular

by calentine832



Series: luz/owl house [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxious Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Couch Cuddles, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grometheous, Lumity, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Grom, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Luz's past, Panic Attacks, Sad Luz Noceda, Trauma, no beta we die like men, slight lumity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calentine832/pseuds/calentine832
Summary: "And just as fast as it had come, the black substance ripped itself from its mental hold on Luz before transforming--blinding her with a bright light.She held her arm in front of her face, shielding her eyes and when the light finally died down she came face to face with… "Basically a Grom rewrite but if Camila finding out about the Isles/her lying wasn't Luz's greatest fear. Lots of Angst and Fluff at the end but yeah. Also a little bit on Luz's past OooOooo
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Series: luz/owl house [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074782
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Luz's Grom Spectacular

Maybe she should have thought about it before offering to fight against Grom.

_No. No. It’s for Amity._ Luz told herself, but honestly, she thought she might be sick.

As she approaches where she would surely meet her doom, she comes upon the same green-haired girl occupying her thoughts thumbing the same pink note from that morning.

“I’m not sure if it’s nerves or if I accidentally drank some milk earlier, but something is making my stomach squirm.” She said clutching her midsection over her suit top, unease spreading throughout her entire body.

She watched Amity look her outfit up and down before saying, “You look nice. Strange. But nice.” She moved her arms so they rested firmly on Luz’s shoulders, making her face burn a bit at the closeness. “And, thank you, Luz. Honestly, I’m kind of amazed with how fearless you are,” she glanced to the side, “You’ve done things I could never do.”

Luz huffed a laugh and crossed her arms, feeling more comfortable with the minty witch, “Yeah right. You’re going soft on me, Blight?”

Amity giggled raising her hand, partially covering her mouth in that cute way that she does. She lifted an eyebrow and through half-lidded eyes quipped back, “In your dreams.”

“Now introducing our Grom Queen!” Gus’s voice shouted from through the doors. “You know her, you love her. You’ve at least heard of her… Luz, the human!”

One of the large spotlights swung to point at the two girls, so Luz took a few steps forward, the once-forgotten anxiety hitting her once again, full force. She turned back to Amity with a small thumbs-up, “Wish me luck!” she said with a smile that probably came out more like a grimace.

Amity frowned as her eyes followed the retreating human’s back, “Luck,” she said, voice full of worry.

From onstage Gus slammed the red button, causing the floor to open beneath the crowd of students. Grom could be heard howling from beneath them.

The wall of weapons rose from the ground on either side of Luz and she wasted no time in grabbing a mace she had been eyeing the last time she saw it during her talk with Amity. She stuck one of her glyphs onto the ball part and turned to the opening. _Okay, Noceda,_ she said to herself, _No big deal. In and out, you can do this. Prove Eda wrong._

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before descending the ramp into the arena. Walking forward she could hear the bubbling of Grom coming from the ground as she turned around to face it.

“There you are, Gromarama. Not too scary,” She said, narrowing her eyes at her foe.

The black tar-like substance morphed into the same human turned cats from her training with Amity and the twins.

“Luz help me. I’m a man.”

“Make me human again.”

She distantly wondered what the other Hexsidians thought of the weird people turned cats, and if they’d heard of such a thing. She shook her head. Gotta stay focused.

She cringed at the cats, trying hard not to think about them, “Ugh. So weird.” She lifted the mace above her head and swung it a few times like helicopter blades before slamming it down on the stone ground in front of the cats--activating the glyphs. It glowed blue before columns of ice burst from the ground, throwing the cats from the arena with a yowl.

She heard cheering from above and Gus’s showmanship showed as he said, “And there she goes, folks, using that characteristic human magic to keep Grom at bay! And now to hand things over to my co-emcee… King!”

As much as she loves King, she couldn’t help but drown out what he was saying as she stalked around the arena waiting for the next moment for Grom to strike.

The same phone featuring men who debate online materialized in front of her, but she was ready. “You’re not coming from a place of intellectual honesty, so debating you would be pointless!” She grabbed one of her spare glyphs from her suit pocket and smacked it on the ground, making another ice column appear-- this time impaling the phone, cracking its screen, and causing it to poof out of existence. She could feel herself getting more and more anxious, everything that she was prepared for had already thrown itself at her. Next had to be Eda. Knowing that she was in the crowd watching made even more sweat make its way down her forehead not just from her exertion.

Principle Bump’s voice can be heard echoing above the cheering, “Luz has lasted surprisingly long. But what form will Grom take next?”

She lifted her weapon into the air, determined, “Let’s finish this! Human style!”

Luz felt a shadow wash over her and she turned to see the black cutout of what had to be Eda hunched over and way bigger than she was in real life.

_Okay Luz this is it._ Her mind relaxed, but she still got into her fighting stance--mace resting over her shoulder, ready for anything.

She barely had time to think before a tendril of black shot out from the monster and suctioned itself to her forehead. She could feel the thing shifting rapidly through her memories, never focusing on any singular one, and the anxiety she was feeling had almost doubled in her jumbled state.

And just as fast as it had come, the black substance ripped itself from its mental hold on Luz before transforming-- blinding her with a bright light.

She held her arm in front of her face, shielding her eyes and when the light finally died down she came face to face with… Willow?

Luz felt her brain short circuit as she tried to figure out what was going on. Did Willow enter the arena when she wasn’t looking? No, there's no way.

The Grom-Willow fixed her with a disgusted look causing Luz to stubble backward. She had never seen her friend look like this.

“Willow? What’s going on?” She desperately tried to understand why she was there, looking around. The girl in front of her scoffed,

“Of course you wouldn’t even get it. Honestly, you’re so dense it’s pathetic.” What?

“Seriously, Luz, what did you expect,” a second voice rang out from behind Willow, and out walked Gus-- the picture of puppies and rainbows and kindness-- glaring straight at her.

“Guys, seriously, what is this? I don’t understand.” Luz felt unshed tears burn at the corner of her eyes. Sure she had seen her friends mad but it had never really been directed at her. What did she do?

Amity’s voice suddenly rang out across the arena as she appears on the other side of Willow, “God, I knew you were dumb but this is sad.”

She sneered at Willow like they were in on some inside joke that Luz was too clueless to get.

Luz barely croaked out a, “What?” before Amity stalked over to her.

She rolled her eyes and poked one of her perfectly manicured nails at Luz’s chest before narrowing her eyes and almost like she was explaining it to a toddler, says slowly, “Human,” _ouch,_ “We. Do. Not. Like. You. How hard is it to figure out? You had no friends in the human realm and you actually thought it would change? Just like that?”

At this point she didn’t even try to hold back her tears as they made their way down her face, her breathing picking up its pace. I mean, Amity was right in a way, wasn’t she? She doesn’t really understand what she did or what was going on but their words made sense to her. Willow drifted next to Amity, laying her arm on the girl’s shoulder,

“You’ve been friendless your entire life, what made you think that this time would be any different?”

Luz’s eyes flicked between her three friends and she found herself unable to breathe, tears blurring her vision and words of self-loathing that she hadn’t felt since arriving at the Isles swirling around her head. Every harsh comment, every bully, every time she thought she had finally made a friend, flashed through her mind.

She quickly realized what she needed to do.

_Run._

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter done! I will probably post the second one at some point this week or next, but don't hold me to that. I don't know how many chapters this will be, honestly probably only like two or three but yeah! Comment feedback or leave kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
